The analysis and development of software which is used to effect the presentation of content or information on a display screen has been a difficult task. A great many iterations of code writing, program execution, screen viewing, debugging and code modification or editing have been required in order to produce a high quality product. As a developer is viewing displayed information, it is often necessary to “look beneath the surface” in order to understand how the underlying code creates the presentation being analyzed. For example, a web developer may wish to understand how a particular element of a page has been coded in hyper-text markup language (HTML) to make it look as it does in a browser window.
Currently, there are several ways to achieve this goal with available mechanisms, but they are cumbersome, and involve multiple steps and involve a temporary but time consuming loss of screen-to-code orientation. For example, by using the VIEW then SOURCE commands available in browser programs, the complete HTML code is revealed. Typically for a simple webpage presentation, the underlying code may comprise ten or more pages of HTML. When a developer finds a screen presentation area which the developer wishes to modify, the location of the relevant code must be determined within the pages of code used to create the screen display. When the developer finds the relevant code element, it is often difficult to relate the relevant code to the display orientation. The developer must then perform another search in order to become re-oriented with respect to the content of interest. That manual mode switching from one rendition to another is cognitively taxing and contributes to overall loss of performance.
Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables a user to more easily relate display screen presentation areas with the source code underlying such screen displays.